Digimon EX
by Yuuki.Jagaar
Summary: After all of the battles and saving DigiWorld.. AGAIN! Another emperor rose and have called on the Element Four to capture Hikari and eliminate the DigiDestined. Troi(My OC), embarks on a journey on DigiWorld with Taichi,Davis,Hikari,T.K,Matt,Takua,Kouji,Izumi and Hikari to stop the Evil Emperor and to take down the Element Four!


DIGIMON EX

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND/OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS

SOME OF THE CHARACTERS HERE ARE OC'S

CONTAINS CHARACTERS FROM DIGIMONS 1, 2 AND 4 ONLY.. XDD

CHAPTER 1: THE CALL

Characters in this Chapter:

Troi (Ps. This is OC :D)

Davis Motomiya

Yagami Taichi

Yagami Hikari

Ishida Yamato

Takeru Takaishi

Kanbara Takuya

Minamoto Kouji

Orimoto Izumi

Few months have passed after saving both the Digiworld and the Real World again… Things were back to normal…

Davis: O-oi! Yagami-sempai!

Taichi: Yagami…sempai?

Yamato: (pokes Taichi in the forehead) heard that, Tai?! Yagami-sempai?! XDD

Taichi: (facepalms in embarrassment) Oh, brother.. What's up,Dai?

Davis: Oh, nothing really.. ^_^ Have you seen Kari?

Taichi: Oh… I know! She went with T.K to the canteen.

Davis: Oh, what a bummer.. Anyways, Thanks! ^^

Taichi: Sure.

Kouji: KANBARA! Give that to me now!

Takuya: (runs fast holding Kouji's bandana then bumps at someone) Uhhh?

?: Ta..ku..ya…

Koiji: Uh-oh…

Takuya: (turns around and sees Izumi) H-hi there… Izumi!

Izumi: What are you doing with Kouji's bandana on your hand? (eyes flaming)

Takuya: Oh nothing… Here Kouji .. (gives out the bandana)

Kouji: Heh. Typical Takuya..

Izumi: Good..

But suddenly back in DigiWorld…

? : Awaken my warriors! The Element Four: Galemon the Violent Storms! MagmaGargomon the Blazing Flames! Gaiamon the Fierce Earth and Tidalmon the Calm Waves! Bring to me the Child of Light and eliminate those who try to stop all of you especially those DigiDestined!

Galemon: As you wish, milord.

Darkness rose again… Another emperor has ruled over Digiworld again…

Meanwhile at Azulongmon's Temple

Azulongmon: Grrrrr.. This cannot be happening AGAIN!

Troi: Calm down, your highness!

Azulongmon: Troi! They're plot it to capture the Child of Light, And how can I protect them?! I can't leave this temple!

Troi: I'll go,master. Stardramon…

Stardramon: Ofcourse, Troi!

Azulongmon: Well… You shall transfer here in this school. That's where the Child of Light studies.

Troi: H-hai! Open the DigiPortal!

Stardramon: …..

Troi: Stardramon… You'd best return .. DigiSoul: Charge!

Sakurago High School

Teacher: Ehem! Okay, we have a transfer student again here…

Troi: (gulps)

Girl Students: Who ? Is it a boy? Is he cute?

Teacher: Well. You won't until you see.. Come on now, Troi!

Troi: (Here goes nothing, I guess) H-hi there.. I'm Troi! Nice to meet you all! (smiles)

Hikari: Eh? He's…He's…

Davis: Here she goes again… Cute?

Teacher: Okay then. Motomiya-kun, please transfer seats with the unused chair at the back. Troi will sit beside Yagami-san.

Davis: Wha?! Why me?! TT_TT

Troi: Arigatou... (sits)

Hikari: Nice to meet you,Troi-san! I'm Hikari Yagami , I hope we'll get together well! (smiles)

Troi: (blushes) Uhh… S-sure..

Davis: (Mad deep inside) Gyaaaaahhh! (stomps his feet)

Troi: Oh. Ma'am!

Teacher: Yes, Troi-kun?

Troi: Please let me exchange seats with Motomiya-kun. I think he feels more comfortable in this seat.

Davis: Good for 'ya. :P

Teacher: Alright then. Motomiya-kun, please change seats.

Troi: S-sorry. Yagami-chan..

Hikari: Oh! It's okay.

Davis: Ahhhh! Feels relaxed to be in my old seat again.

Hikari: Great. Thanks, Davis. -_-

T.K : Heh. Told you. :P

/After Classes/

Taichi: H-hurry, Neko!

Yamato: I said don't call me Neko!

Davis: Eh? What's with the rush?

Taichi: Azulongmon's calling us. HURRY!

Hikari: (sees Troi walking) Troi! Come on!

Troi: (being grabbed) Eh? What's up?

Hikari: Azulongmon's calling!

Troi: What?! You guys know Azulongmon? (confused)

Hikari: Yeah. You know him too?

Troi: I'll explain later!

Azulongmon: DigiDestined… I supposed that you knew Troi by now?

Taichi: Who ?

Davis: Whoa! You mean the one who transferred here?

Yamato: You know him, Dai?

Takeru: Yeah. He's our classmate and Davis' jealous.

Troi: Phew. That HURTS, Yagami-chan..

Hikari: Oh, s-sorry..

Troi: Azulongmon?

Taichi: That's him?

Azulongmon: Yes, Troi. Would you explain it?

Troi: My pleasure! As you can see, back in the DigiWorld… The Dark Emperor rose again and summoned the Element Four.

Davis: Element what?

Troi: Element Four! And is going to kidnap the bearer of the Crest of Light and…

All: (looks at Hikari)

Troi: Why are you guys looking at her?

Hikari: I'm the Child of Light.

Troi: Whoa! For real?

Hikari: yeah.

Troi: Then you are in danger! All DigiDestined are supposed to be there now. Right now Takuya and the others are there already.

Taichi: Whoa! Wait… You're saying that That Element Four thing is trying to kidnap my sister and kill us all, is that it?

Troi: Yeah! And now, DigiSoul Release! Stardramon. Come out from the shadows and guide me!

Stardramon: You call me?

Troi: Open the Portal now.

Stardramon: Sure.

/ Portal Opens /

Troi: Let's go!

Hikari: Uhmm.. Troi ?

Troi: Eh?

Hikari: You'll have to explain this to me. Later?

Troi: Okay..

/ DigiWorld /

Troi: Phew. I'm tired .. (yawns)

Hikari: Er-hem.

Troi: Oh. Right..

Takuya: HEEEEYYYYY~~

Taichi: There goes Takuya.

Izumi: Davis! Tai! Neko-san!

Yamato: What? Neko again … (facepalms)

Kouji: Heya.

Yamato: Oi. Kou-kun.

Kouji: . ?!

Yamato: Errr.. I mean.. Kouji!

Izumi: So guys, whos the new member?

Davis: Oh, he's Troi. Over there. (points out then. NO ONE)

Izumi: Are you kidding me? There's no one here?

Takeru: And Kari's not here either. Which means….

Davis: SHE'S WITH HIM! HE'D BETTER EXPLAIN THIS LATER!

Izumi: Jealous, Davis? XDD

Takeru: Yeah… Well, I trust Troi, though!

Davis: _ _||) Yeah, right . -_-

Kouji: well. Let's just wait for them..

/ somewhere /

Hikari: Well?

Troi: Well… Azulongmon sent me here to be your protector. And… The Celestial Trio also sent me. To protect you from the Element Four!

Hikari: Well, who is that Element Four?

Gatomon: Kari?

Hikari: Gatomon, come here. ^^

Troi: The Emperor created those digimons: Galemon of the Wind, MagmaGargomon of the Flames, Gaiamon of the earth and Tidalmon of the Oceans. Those 4 are extremely powerful Digimons even the Celestial Trio can't defeat them.

Gatomon: Kari? What's this all about?

Hikari: Well… About why we were here?

Troi: Yes, Gatomon. So… By now, they must've known that we are here so… We'd best make haste! (pulls Hikari)

Hikari: (being pulled) Wait? What?! Where are we going then?

Troi: Settling a camp here and then heading north-west then locating Ophanimon.

Hikari: Well? How did you get camp stuffs?

Troi: Oh! I packed them all up in my bag which was on Davis.

Hikari: Well? Come on!

/ Few minutes of waiting /

Troi: Guys!

Takuya: Oh? That's the new guy huh?

Izumi: Hikari!

Gatomon: Veemon! Patamon!

Patamon and Veemon: Gatomon! We missed you! Hey! Why are you copying me?!

Takeru: Guys, I think now's not the time to argue.

Davis: Oh, there you two are!

Troi: (nods)Yep! And now we'll camp up here till tomorrow then leave for Ophanimon.

Davis: OH! Right, we have camp stuff here. Here, Troi. ^_^

Troi: Eh? Motomiya-kun? You look good to me by now.

Davis: Nah. I just overreacted awhile ago and please, call me Dai or Davis if you'd like.

Troi: I think, Dai is much cooler.

Kouji and Yamato: We'll help you to set up the tents.

Taichi, Takuya and Davis: We'll handle the food!

Hikari and Izumi: What about us?

Troi: You girls uhmm? Maybe help us to gather enough wood?

Both of the girls: Alright!

All the Digimons: What about us? (puppy eyes)

Stardramon: Well! Let's have fun! XDD

Troi: Yeah.

Kouji: Hey, Troi!

Troi: Hm?

Yamato: Do you really have feelings for Hikari? It's like nevermind.

Troi: (blushes) E-eh? N-n-no!

Kouji: Alright, we got you. (sticks tongue out)

Troi: Pft. Anyways. Let's continue.

Yamato: SO, it really is TRUE... XD

/ Forest /

Izumi: Hey uhmmm, Hikari?

Hikari: Yeah?

Izumi: Tell me. Do YOU have feelings for the new guy?

Hikari: Oh, Troi? Oh nothing. We're just friends that's all. (fake smiles)

Izumi: Oh, okay. Sorry. (Heh. I think you're hiding a secret, Kari! XDD)

/ Dark Palace /

Galemon: Master, the Child of Light is here in the DigiWorld.

Dark Emperor: I see… Our research for the GEIM Rings is 95% complete. I'll send in Blastermon to buy us some time. For the mean time, Galemon, I want you to take place at Kiruro River and ambush the DigiDestined there. They are probably setting foot there.

Galemon: As you wish.

MagmaGargomon,Tidalmon and Gaiamon: What about us, Milord?

Dark Emperor: Wait .

All of the Three: As you wish, master.

/ Campsite /

Troi: Phew! Now then, let's eat! What did you cook Kouji?

Izumi: Eh? Kouji is cooking.. FOR US? Really? Wow!

Kouji: (blushes in embarrassment) Pft. Ofcourse. After all you're my friends, right?

Takuya: Yeah right!

Kouji: I cooked Grilled Salmon and Mushroom Soup too.

Davis: Whoa! Grilled Salmon! YUM!

Hikari: Then, let's start!

They ate as much as they can and now is getting ready to sleep…

Taichi: I'm so full!

Yamato: Kouji!

Kouji: Yeah?

Yamato: Your cooking is gooood! ~~

Kouji: Th-thanks, Neko.

Izumi: Yeah, Kouji! So good!

Hikari: (yawns) I'm so sleepy ..

Taichi: Me too. Let's sleep everyone.. Good night! (yawns)

Then everyone slept except for Davis and Troi…

Davis: Hey,uhmm. T-troi?

Troi: Dai? You're still awake?

Davis: Yeah, Sort of. I just can't sleep because of…

Troi: Kari… Yeah, like me. (giggles)

Davis: Hey, tell me. You like Kari?

Troi: Uh? No. I mean not that I hate her. We're just um. Friend and that's a-all. (Fake smiles)

Davis: You're lying. (Tongue sticks out) Your face is red.

Troi: Grr, Damn face! Well… so that means it's a yes.

Davis: Well.. Why and how?

Troi: Why? Coz' she's cute and kind and so friendly, I think. How? About when in our class, when she introduced herself to me… How 'bout you, Dai?

Davis: Well… She's cute and even though T.J's in love with her well.. Atleast we're still friends. (smiles)

Troi: TJ? Who's that?

Davis: Yamato's younger brother?

Troi: Oh, Takaishi-kun. Yeah.

Hikari: (stands up then went to Troi then hugs him) Troi?

Troi: (blushes) K-kari? N-n-n-no! Kari, wake up.

Hikari: (wakes up and sees herself hugging Troi) (blushes) Uh! Eeeeeeeek! What did I do?

Troi: (spaced out)…..

Davis: Well... You hugged him? (Jealousy ongoing in his mind**)**

Hikari: Oh! (Blushes) s-s-s-sorry..

Troi: (finally snapped out) I-it's okay. It was an accident! (Even though … I kind of like it.. hehe)

-CHAPTER END-

Now Troi's secret is revealed. Does Hikari feel the same on Troi too? And Blastermon's on the way to capture Hikari and defeat the DigiDestined! Can both Troi and Davis save Hikari while the others are sleeping? Find out next time!

A/N: It's short I know. XDD and another OC coming up next chapter! R&R please! Thank you!

**Next Chapter Teaser: That dawn, Troi along with Davis and Hikari went to the nearby lake but they were surprised when a huge champion digimon appeared in front of then, Blastermon. Now, Stardramon will DigiVolve to its Champion level to help Hikari while Davis being useless and just watching the battle because Veemon is sleeping. How will Hikari react on Troi's confession?  
-NEXT CHAPTER: DIGISOUL RELEASE: DIGIVOLUTION!-**


End file.
